Believe
Synopsis George has been a one-man wrecking ball all week as his super-powers seem to have deserted him. He's even dropped a Bavarian village whilst saving it from a mudslide thus destroying three other villages. Janet insists he sorts himself out, but he doesn’t know what is wrong and hopes it’s just a temporary blip. However, he then playfully throws baby daughter Cassie up into the air – and through the ceiling! George's body is beginning to malfunction in the final episode of the superhero comedy. Dropping villages, smashing through walls and involuntarily punching people are not part of Thermoman's job description, so Arnie is forced to carry out a full body MOT. The results? George's Confidometer is extremely low. A crash course in self-help literature boosts George's confidence enormously, but he turns into the life counsellor from hell – and a big-headed Ultronian is no good to anyone. Plot George has been a one-man wrecking ball all week as his super-powers seem to have deserted him. He crashed into the bathroom wall, another bit of the wall after shopping and after a "night out" with Arnie wearing a traffic cone (wouldn't have been so bad if it was on the head). He's even dropped a Bavarian village whilst saving it from a mudslide thus destroying three other villages. Janet insists he sorts himself out, but he doesn’t know what is wrong and hopes it’s just a temporary blip. However, he then playfully throws baby daughter Cassie up into the air – and through the ceiling! Meanwhile Tyler thinks someone has given him a cat to look after, which George reveals to be a hair, Tyler puts it on and decides to "go on the pull". Meanwhile at the health centre, Piers is launching a self-help book called "Believe" and George starts involuntarily hitting people, including Ella (as part of her treatment for ear ache, which she gained after George as Thermoman dropped the village where she and Stanley was staying), Stanley and Mrs Raven. This prompts George to get Arnie to give him a body MOT performing a few tests on him (excluding the "emissions" test) the only thing wrong with him is his confidometer is at 0, this is bad news for George as no self-confidence means no body control and if it isn't fixed he'll be scrapped (with 5-10 seconds warning). Later on at the health centre, Piers is at the launching night of his book, George and Janet are there to get his book to see if it helps. Stanley is making bets on the phone and (thanks to George hitting her on the ear) Ella can't hear him, Tyler comes in and chats up a couple of the women at the reception night, including Ella, George grabs her copy of "Believe" before leaving with Janet guiding him (he lost the ability to walk forwards). The next morning, George is wearing a suit and has no problems with confidence, he decides to start helping others face down their problems, starting with Piers (who stole much of the content of his book from other self-help articles), it turns out that he cheats and schemes because he was bullied at school, locked in the cellar by his fatherwas found out in Cassie Come Home Episode 4 of series 5 and ignored my his unfeeling mother while she is celebrating his brother's latest scouting badge, this destroys his self-confidence, much to Mrs Raven's amusement (she was saving champagne for when it happened). Later, George has made dinner, set the table and repaired the damage to the flat, just as things were going well for Janet, George asked if she has seen her father naked and Janet realises that it's a counciling session, not a romantic dinner. At the health centre, Ella wants to see Piers, Mrs Raven tells her that "Piers not 'ere, you deaf old trout" using signs and actions to illustrate this, this makes her storm off. Piers is hiding under the counter as he's scared to treat patients, this annoys Mrs Raven as she gets up in the morning to insult Piers (and her triplets keep their explosives under her bed) and this prompts her to take action. After a couple of says living with George the "life councillor from hell", Arnie pays a visit and notices how arrogant George is, he tells Janet that Ultronians have a failsafe that prevent them being too "big-headed", Tyler pays a visit and tells George that the wig isn't working, George tells Tyler to get some sleep, after that he believes that he knows best and surely enough, the failsafe activates, his head explodes! Mrs Raven has tied Peirs to a chair and attached electrodes to him, she tells him to call her an "Hatched faced old witch", he calls her that, Mrs Raven shocks him as he isn't showing contempt, he weakly says "Please", she says "NEVER say please" and shocks him again, she sees that this clearly isn't working and takes stronger measures, holding and hammer over his award for "Best TV Doctor, 1996" and tells him to nasty up or the award gets it, this turns him back to normal, but Mrs Raven leaves the electricity on "just for luck". Georges new head is delivered to Tyler's address and he brings them in, along with a few celebrity lookalikes, Arnie notices that there is one missing, it is Anne Robinson, Arnie allows him to take it, Janet finds a head that looks like Brad Pitt, annoying George as he wants "his" head, Janet tells him to be quiet as he's (literally) talking out of his... .At the health centre, Piers and Mrs Raven insult each other, George is back to normal (aside from accidentally ripping off the door). Cast *George Monday/ Thermoman - James Dreyfus *Janet Dawkins - Emily Joyce *Dr Piers Crispin - Hugh Dennis *Mrs Raven - Geraldine McNulty *Tyler - Philip Whitchurch *Stanley Dawkins - Tim Wylton *Ella Dawkins - Lil Roughley *Arnie - Lou Hirsch *Apollo "Ollie" Sunday - Finlay Stroud (Voice) Riley and Kyle Bassoli *Cassandra "Cassie" Sunday - Madeline Mortimer (Voice) Sarah and Claire Gower *Herself - Sophie Raworth *Ultron Postman - Pat Kelman Crew *Script Consultants - Paul Mayhew-Archer and Paul Mendelson *Titles - TSI Design *Music - Philip Pope *Casting Director - Tracey Gillham *Associate Producer - Jed Leventhall *Production Accountant - Allan Davies *Production Buyer - Katrina Duce *Art Director - Jo Sutherland *Studio Manager - Lisa Lancaster *Location Manager - Jullia Morpeth *Video Effects - Jellyfish Pictures *Visual Effects Designer - Peter Kersey *Costume Designer - Sally Plum *Make-up Designer - Mandy Furlonger *Camera Supervisor - Chas Watts *Vision Mixer - Peter Philips *Lighting Director - Derek Constable *Sound Supervisor - Richard Bradford *Dubbing Mixer - Glenn Calder *Editor - Mykola Pawluk *Production Co-ordinator - Nila Karadia *Assistant Co-ordinator - Liz Oliver *Script Supervisor - Bernadette Darnell *Stage Manager - Sarah Daman *First Assitant Director - Julie Sykes *Line Producer - Suzanne Facenfield *Designer - James Dillon *Executive Producers for the BBC - Jon Plowman and Paul Mayhew-Archer *Executive Producer for Big Bear Films - Marcus Mortimer *Producers - Jamie Rix and John Stroud Trivia *This is the Last episode of My Hero. *Due to low ratings this episode was moved from Friday Night to Sunday Afternoon. *How Mrs Raven tortured Piers in this episode was similar to how O'Brian had Winston tortured to break him in Nineteen Eighty-Four. Ratings Errors Memorable Quotes (George's head has just exploded, a failsafe to prevent him from getting too "Big-headed") Janet: it's hard to say but I think all the arrogance has gone. Arnie: An exploding head can do that. (after a selection of spare heads is shown to Janet, she notices that one is missing) Janet: There's one missing Tyler: Oh please let me keep her, they must've sent her by mistake. Janet: Isn't that Anne Robinson? Arnie: Go on, take her, no one's gonna miss her. Tyler: C'mon Anne, We'll have an early night, eh. (Tyler take the "Anne Robinson" head with him) Category:Episodes